1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body protectors and more particularly to those protectors adapted to protect the chest area during sporting activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous styles and types of protectors have been used to prevent injury to any of the vulnerable organs of the body from heavy physical conduct, such as that which occurs during sparring, wrestling, or martial arts activity. The general location of these organs between the waist and chest have led to the development of protective jackets to guard against injury to the ribs, kidneys, solar plexus and lower stomach. Ideally, such a protective jacket would cushion a blow directed thereagainst, would be as lightweight as possible, would not retain body heat, and would not hinder the maneuverability of the wearer.
Perhaps the most common form of chest protectors are of an inflatable type in which pressurized air is used to inflate a protective jacket. Use of pressurized gas requires the use of a compressor or motorized pump to inflate the jacket. This additional equipment add significantly to the cost of using such a jacket. Futhermore, because a significant quantity of pressurized air is used to inflate the protective jackets, such jackets tend to be extremely bulky. This prevents the use of such jackets in sporting events, such as karate or other martial arts, where maneuverability is required.